


in which eren is a horrible cook

by dizzyondreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyondreams/pseuds/dizzyondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Eren's first (rather disastrous) Valentines Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which eren is a horrible cook

Jean kicked open the door to their flat unceremoniously, arms full of boxes. “I’m home!” He called, unloading himself with a grunt and hip-checking the door closed. “You will not believe the fuckin’ day I’ve had.” He said loudly, wondering if Eren was in the shower or something as there was no biting remark to be heard in reply. “Eren?” He could smell a faint smell of burning. “Eren, if you’ve burnt the flat down I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“Come into the kitchen.” Eren called back, fucking finally. “There’s an emergency.” 

Jean rolled his eyes and shrugged his coat off before hanging it up next to Eren’s extensive collection of various scarves and outerwear. “Go fuck yourself, sort it out on your own.” He yelled, and toed his shoes off to avoid tracking wet footprints into the flat. “You’re a big boy now, mate.”

Eren emerged from the kitchen, and Jean shot him a grin which faded quickly as he saw the truly stinking expression on Eren’s face. He was wearing an apron, and that paired with the look on his face was very dangerous indeed. The only thing which kept Jean was bursting out laughing was his own sense of self-preservation. Jean was incredibly fond of all his bones, and figured it would be very upsetting to have one broken.

“What’s up?” He said carefully, and tried not to look too resigned when Eren stepped up to him and grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt.

“We’re going to the kitchen.” Eren said tightly, and dragged Jean along behind him.

“Hey, not even a kiss hello?” Jean said jokingly, because really, there was nothing funnier than joking around with a pissed off Eren. The burning smell was stronger in the kitchen, and Jean’s gaze flicked over the messy countertops before his brain made the connections. “Have you been cooking?”

“Do you know what day today is?” Eren asked, hand still fisted in the front of Jean’s shirt. Jean untangled Eren’s fingers from the material and leant back against the counter to think. Was that a trick question? 

“It’s Valentines Day?” He hazarded after a moment, shrugging and giving Eren a blank look. Slowly, realisation began to dawn on him. It must have been obvious because Eren nodded and threw his arms out from his sides in frustration, a sour look on his face. “Holy shit, did you cook for me?”

“Yes, Jean. I tried to cook us a goddamn meal but it’s only gone and gotten fucking burnt in the shitting oven and I just.” He broke off with a frustrated noise, pinching the bridge of his nose. Jean knew he was staring, but he was too stunned to really care. “Nothing ever goes right.” Eren lamented, voice slipping into a whine.

“You were gonna do something for Valentines?” He asked, pushing himself off from the counter to crowd close to Eren. He was kinda pissed off, actually. Pissed off and oddly touched. Trust Eren to show him up, the fuck. “We agreed we weren’t gonna make a big deal of it!” Wow, now Jean looked like a goddamn prick.

Eren gave him a disbelieving look and took a step back from him. “Jean!” His tone was frustrated again, and yeah, Jean really didn’t want to be arguing right then. Cooking always managed to get Eren angry, it was uncanny. “That is not the issue here.” He shot Jean a glare when he snorted. “Shut up. I fucked up. I fucked up our first Valentines day.”

Jean tried for a concerned expression, and gave Eren a pat on the shoulder. Frankly, he didn’t care about Valentines day, but it made him oddly happy that Eren had tried to make an effort. He shook him a little, and hesitated. “…Can I see?” When Eren gave him a blank look, Jean elaborated. “The food…can I see it?”

Eren gave him a dirty look and moved away from him to open the oven door. The burnt smell intensified, and Jean peered inside the oven. His laughter caught in his throat at the sight of the two tiny, blackened _things_ inside, and started choking and laughing unattractively, whilst Eren watched on in anger.

To his credit, Eren let Jean laugh for a good ten minutes, until tears were streaming down his face, before punching him in the side. Jean hiccupped and brushed tears from his eyes, cheeks aching from grinning. Eren punched him in the chest, and Jean caught his hand and jabbed him in the side in retaliation. “What the fuck even are they?” He asked, pointedly not looking in the direction of the oven lest he start laughing again. He wasn’t sure how well that would go down a second time with Eren ‘unchecked aggression’ Jaeger.

“Steak.” Eren muttered, staring sadly into the oven. Jean almost choked on his own spit.

“You don’t put steak in the oven.” He said, scandalised. Jesus fucking Christ. Somewhere, his mother was weeping at the blatant waste of good steak. Eren shrugged and flipped him off, the tips of his ears red. Jean rolled his eyes. “You know, you didn’t have to do this.” He muttered, voice coming out unexpectedly soft.

“Whatever.” Eren mumbled, squinting at the supposed steaks. “Maybe I just wanted to show you that I appreciate you, jerk.” 

Jean crossed his arms over his chest and grinned, face feeling a little hot. “Yeah, okay, I get it.” He muttered. “So does that mean we can throw those things out?” He tugged on the sleeve of Eren’s jumper to bring him closer for a kiss. “Because they look truly disgusting.” He murmured against Eren’s jaw, and smirked when Eren shoved him away with a noise of disgust.

“Shut up.” Eren muttered, eyes drawn back to the steak again. “Like Icarus, I flew too close to the sun.” He bemoaned, staring sadly at the charred remains of their meal. 

“Dramatic.” Jean commented, and leaned around Eren to shut the oven door. “We can get takeout though, that’s equally as good.” He tipped his head to the side as a grudging smile spread across Eren’s face.

“Fine.” Eren muttered, tight-lipped but looking pleased. “But don’t forget this, asshole.”

 _No fear_ , Jean thought. “I don’t think I ever will.” He said, and drew Eren close for another kiss. He lingered on Eren’s lips, tracing his tongue across the skin before cupping Eren’s jaw in his hands to tip his face up and slide his tongue against Eren's. Eren made a soft noise against his mouth, and his hands settled comfortably on Jean’s hips, squeezing once before relaxing. Jean brushed his fingers through Eren’s thick mop of hair and smiled at the same as Eren did, and groaned when their teeth clacked together. “I appreciate you, you know.” He mumbled, and Eren laughed, sounding a lot less distressed. “You know that though, Christ.”

“Love you.” Eren muttered, butting his head into Jean’s neck and pressing a kiss to the skin there. Jean smiled to himself and murmured the words back, dropping a kiss to Eren’s head before talking a step towards the door. Eren clung on stubbornly, and Jean laughed.

“I’m gonna shower. You order some food and get rid of those steaks before they become sentient.” Jean knew Eren, and was fairly certain that if he hadn’t told him to, Eren would let that food sit in the oven until Jean found it days later, rotting and practically moving. Although, he didn’t think the steaks would be too bad - they were more charcoal than meat, after all.

“Wow, you’re astonishingly funny.” Eren said, and pinched him in the side before pushing him through the doorway. “Go shower, you stink.”

“At least I can cook a piece of goddamn meat!” He retorted, already pulling his shirt over his head, and ducked when Eren threw a wooden spoon at his head. 

\------

They ordered Chinese, and ate it in their underwear in front of Die Hard. Jean complained about the film whilst Eren watched raptly, despite it being roughly the hundredth time he’d seen it. Because it was Valentines day, Jean tried to keep his complaints to a minimum, but he was only human. After the eighth unexplained explosion he made the excuse of tidying away the takeout containers so he wouldn’t piss Eren off.

Eren led Jean into their tiny, messy bedroom after the film and kissed him and fucked him hard and fast into the mattress. His kisses tasted like sweet and sour sauce, and when Jean came his vision went blurry around the edges. 

Afterwards, they lay together in bed, quiet for once. Jean pushed his hand through Eren’s tangle of hair, and smiled at his answering hum of satisfaction. 

Despite the steak incident, their first Valentines day had turned out pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day! this is very silly


End file.
